Anak siapa?
by bbycinnamon
Summary: Ada anak kecil berkeliaran di Hogwarts? Oke, Hermione merasa tidak yakin, tapi masa sih beneran?


**Anak s** **iapa? (c) Bbycinammonroll**

 **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing Draco Fem** **Bby** **Harry**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermonie merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras, bukan sekali tapi lebih dari sekali Hermonie yakin dirinya merasa ada yang berbeda dari Hogwarts. Awalnya Hermonie meyakini bahwa dirinya hanyalah berhalusinasi, mungkin karna beberapa pelajaran yang berat dan banyaknya tugas di tahun ke lima serta sebentar lagi akan diadakannya ujian OWL, Hermonie yakin akan hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya bukan hanya dirinya yang berhalusinasi tapi Ron dan beberapa murid Hogwarts lainnya juga ikut melihat apa yang dirinya lihat. Ya, Hermonie dengan matanya yang masih lah normal dengan yakin telah melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berlarian dengan bebas di Hogwarts.

Pertama kali Hermonie melihatnya saat dia baru mau memasuki aula besar, saat itu tepat tengah hari dirinya bergegas untuk mengisi kantung semarnya yang sudah teriak untuk segera di isi, Hermonie tidak langsung masuk kedalam aula, dirinya berhenti sejenak untuk mencari Ron di meja Gryffindor namun sayang dirinya tidak menemukan si kepala berambut merah tersebut, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan kemari pikirya. Baru saja Hermonie ingin masuk kedalam dirinya di kejutkan dengan suara cempreng khas anak perempuan di lorong depan aula.

 _"_ _Uncle D! Uncle D!_ Tungguin 'Arry sebentar!"

Dengan kecepatan snitch dalam melayang, kepala Hermonie otomatis menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang anak kecil jatuh terduduk dengan jubah yang menutupi sebagian dirinya, merasa tidak beres dengan pengelihatannya Hemonie mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, lalu hal yang ajaib terjadi si anak perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Alis Hermonie berkerut heran tidak mungkin kan bocah berumur enam atau tujuh tadi bisa ber- _apparete_ dalam lingkungan Hogwarts yang sudah diberi berbagai macam penangkal anti ber- _apparete_?

Pikiran Hermonie melayang jauh berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, apa itu hantu? Jika iya pastilah melayang-layang di udara seperti Peeves si hantu jail atau Nick si kepala hampir putus atau tidak seperti Baron berdarah dari asrama Slytherin, tapi jelas-jelas anak tersebut menapakan kakinya di lantai, lalu begaimana bisa anak itu menghilang? Apa mungkin... tidak mungkin si anak tersebut menggunakan jubah ajaib Harry kan?

"Monie, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu aula? Kenapa tiak langsung masuk saja?" lamunan Hermonie menghilang saat Ron menepuk pundaknya, senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya, lalu kepalanya beralih lagi ke depan lorong aula tersebut, "eng.. tidak Ron.. eh maksudku tadi ada, kau lihat tadi saat kau berjalan kesini mungkin kau melihat—" "aku tiak lihat apa-apa Monie, hanya aku dan beberapa hantu yang berkeliaran, memang apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ron seraya mengikuti telunjuk Hermonie yang menunjuk ke lorong jalan aula di depan. "—anak kecil Ron, dia perempuan sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, barusan aku merasa melihatnya menghilang di lorong ini!" Hemonie berseru, dan sesekali melihat ke arah lorong untuk memastiakan lagi kalau-kalau si anak tersebut muncul, tapi berapa lama pun dia menunggu si anak tetaplah tidak muncul, mungkin Ron benar, tapi akalnya tetap menyangkal hal itu. "kita pikirkan nanti saja indung semangku sudah terlalu lapar." Ditariknya Hemonie untuk segera masuk aula, dirinya sudah amat lapar, nanti saja memikirkan anak tersebut.

.

.

Kali kedua Hermonie melihat atau lebih tepatnya menengar ada suara anak kecil saat mereka –Ron dan Hermonie- pergi ke pondok Hagrid, si manusia raksasa yang merupakan teman mereka semenjak kelas satu. Saat itu mereka berdua baru saja pergi dari pondok Hagrid saat Hermonie ingat bahwa dirinya telah melupakan buku beserta perkamen tugasnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali karna perkamen tersebut sangatlah penting, Hermonie meminta Ron untuk kembali terlebih dahulu tapi Ron memakasa untuk ikut, jadi ya dia biarkan saja.

Sayup-sayup dari dalam pondok terdengar celoteh suara anak perempuan, Hermonie dan Ron saling pandang sesaat memastikan mereka tidak salah dengar.

" 'Arry kemarin bermain bersama _uncle_ D, _uncle_ suka menciumi rambut 'Arry. Katanya rambut 'Arry wangi permen." Disambut dengan gelak tawa senang dari anak kecil tersebut tapi tidak dengan Hagrid, "uh, jangan terlalu dekat dia sayang, lelaki itu menyebalkan." Ucap Hagrid seraya menggerutu, bukannya apa tapi Hagrid tidaklah terlalu suka dengan lelaki yang di sebut itu.

"Kau mendengarnya kan juga Ron? Percaya kan padaku, ada anak kecil di kastil Hogwarts ini!" Hemoni berbisik di telinga Ron yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan pendengarannya tersebut, matanya beralih menatap Hermonie "aku dengar 'Moine, dan entah kenapa suara itu mengingatkanku pada suara sahabat kita yang terbaring lemah di ." ujar Ron muram, mereka mendekatkan diri ke salah satu jendela di pondok tersebut, berharap bisa melihat siapa tepatnya bocah yang sedang bersama Hagrid. Namun sayangnya tubuh besar Hagrid membelakangi mereka, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kemungkinan tubuh anak tersebut tersembunyi di depan sana.

Suara ketukan pintu menyambangi kediaman kecil Hagrid, segera setelah menyuruh anak yang berada di pangkuannya memakai jubah gaibnya kembali Hagrid segera membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hermonie dan Ron yang menatap dirinya penuh curiga.

"Kalian kembali anak-anak? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Hagrid.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku dan beberapa perkamenku Hagrid, aku membutuhkannya kembali. Jadi bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Hermonie menjawab seraya mengintip ke balik tubuh Hagrid, namun dia tahu bahwa itu tidaklah berguna jadi satu-satunya cara adalah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, tentu silahkan 'Monie, kau bisa mengambilnya." Ujar Hagrid hangat tanpa menaruh keraguan sama sekali. Hermonie bergegas masuk kedalam, matanya bekeliling liar untuk mencari sesuatu yang aneh namun sayang tidak ada apapun yang patut dicurigai dari dalam pondok tersebut.

"Sudahkah kau temukan barangmu lagi 'Monie?" tanya Hagrid saat Hemonie tidak keluar dari pondoknya, "ya Hagrid, maaf agak lama karna aku upa tadi kutaruh dimana." Balas Hermonie sedikit agak canggung. Hemonie segera keluar dari sana, dirinya memandang Hagrid sedikit ingin tahu, "eh, jadi Hagrid, tadi saat kami mau mengetuk pintu kami rasa kami mendengar suara lain dari pondok mu, em jadi kalo kami boleh bertanya—"

"Tidak ada suara lain selain suaraku Hermonie, mungkin kau salah dengar. Dan lagi aku sendiri saja tadi, tidak bersama anak kecil." Hagrid menyela terlalu cepat hingga membuat Ron dan Hermonie terheran-heran. "—aku tidak menyebut suara anak kecil Hagrid." Sambung Hermonie. "Hagrid apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam sana?" Ron bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu, kenyritan wajahnya semakin dalam saat melihat Hagrid dengan tampang kebingungan, "ini sudah mau jam makan malam anak-anak, ayo segera kembali ke kastil, kalian tidak mau terkena hukuman kan?" Hagrid mendorong kedua remaja tersebut menjauh dari pondoknya, takut akan sedikit rahasia lainnya.

"Sekedar mengingatkan Hagrid, kami berdua adalah prefek, jadi tidak akan ada yang mneghukum kami." Sanggah Ron cepat. "tentu aku ingat, tapi aku bisa mengurangi nilai asrama kalian tentunya—" Hagrid tidak mau kalah, "—nah lebih baik kalian kembali, besok kita akan belajar sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Merasa tidak ada artinya jika mereka terus berdebat dengan Hagrid, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil, meninggalkan sekelumit pertanyaan di benak mereka tentang siapa anak kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, bukanlah penyuka anak kecil.

Menurut pribadinya, anak kecil itu merepotkan, mereka cengeng, pemaksa dan menyebalkan. Tentu saja, oh lupakah dia bahwa dulu dirinya juga seorang anak kecil yang menyebalkan melebihi anak kecil seumurannya?

Tapi itu semua berbeda jika anak kecil yang dimaksud adalah pujaan hatinya, Draco bukanlah pedofil. Tidak. Bisa-bisa Lucius sang ayah tersayang akan menghadiahinya kutukan tak termaafkan dan mungkin kakek dari kakek nya akan bangun dari kubur, hii.. membayangkannya saja menyeramkan.

Anggota terbaru dari _death eater_ –ini masih rahasia belum ada yang tau- tengah memangku anak perempuan berumur tujuh tahun, dengan sayang. Berada di ruangan pribadi sang guru ramuan yang sekaligus sang ayah baptis, dirinya bisa leluasa mengagumi wajah lelap dari pujaan hatinya yang berada di pangkuannya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa sang pangeran dari Slytherin bisa tersenyum tanpa ada ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Tanganya membelai surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan tersebut, tipikal seorang Harry, yang mempunyai rambut berantakan layaknya sangkar burung.

Awalnya Draco juga tidak percaya jika anak ini adalah Harrsya James Potter, namun siapa sangka karna kecerobohan salah satu _healer_ magang di menyebabkan tubuh Harry menyusut layaknya anak kecil, entah mantra apa atau ramuan yang diberikan kepadanya hingga seperti ini, Draco sendiri bingung harus senang atau sedih akan nasibnya ini, takut jika dirinya di cap sebagai pedofil makin menjadi dalam bayangnya.

 _Godammit just let my baby happy!_

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ada satu sisi baiknya juga, dia bisa leluasa menyentuh dan memandangi Harry dari dekat –satu lagi hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, kecuali Snape- gumaman _lulaby_ pengantar tidur terus berkumandang dari bibir tipis Draco, tak sekalipun dia berhenti, satu tangannya yang bebas membelai sayang pipi _chubby_ tersebut. Masih dalam dunianya sendiri, Draco tidak menyadari bahwa Snape sudah kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum itu Draco." Suara Snape memasuki indra pendengarannya, dengan tatapan tololnya dia mentap Snape, masih mencerna apa maksud guru ramuannya. Sedetik kemudian seolah tersadar Draco memandang Snape dengan tatapan tidak terima, "kau cemburu kan Snape, _baby_ Harry lebih dekat kepadaku ketimbang padamu? Akui saja itu." Snape menatap pemuda keturuan Malfoy itu dengan pandangan tajam, matanya menyipit bahaya, "lebih baik kembalikan Harry ke tempat tidurnya, dan kau segera kembali ke asramamu segera."

Draco mendengus kasar tanpa sepatah kata, dia berjalan menjauhi Snape menuju kamar Harry. Sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ berada di tengah ruang tersebut, dengan perlahan Draco membaringkan Harry takut membangunkannya, diusapnya sayang wajah damai tersebut, Draco merasa hidup untuk saat ini, seolah kemarin permintaan terburuk di hidupnya tidak pernah terjadi. _"Harry, is it okay for me to stay right here with you—"_ ada nada getir dalam pertanyaannya, Draco sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan dapat jawaban dari pujaan hatinya ini, tapi entah mengapa dorongan untuk bertanya akan hal itu seakan kuat sekali. " _—i'm feel tired Harry—"_ senyum sedih terpatri jelas di wajahnya, matanya menyelusuri wajah tenang Harry, Draco bahagia.

Harry membuka matanya, bayangan buram entah siapa perlahan makin jelas. Di depannya ada sang _uncle_ yang baik hati, Harry tersenyum manis, " _uncle D_ kenapa menangis? Pops jahatin _uncle_ ya?" Draco tersentak kaget, sedikit gelagapan dengan pertanyaan bocah manis tersebut, " _—no Harry i just, sometimes hate being m_ e—" Harry menatap sang paman dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, kedua tangan kecilnya mengapai pipi sang _uncle_ , " _i like spending time with you, uncle D. You were the prettiest hell i have ever been and i dont mind burning at all, please dont hate yourself. All you need is someone who join in your darkness.._ Draco." Harry menutup kembali matanya, kantuk yang dia rasakan ternyata lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Meninggalkan Draco dengan keterkejutannya saat Harry memanggil namanya, ada senyum tak tampak di wajah kedua insan tersebut. Dalam diam Draco bersyukur bahwa ingatan Harry akan dirinya tak sepenuhnya menghilang, "—kau benar Harry, maafkan aku yang sedikit cengeng ini. Kelak nanti saat tubuhmu telah kembali seperti semula, izinkan aku mendengar kata itu lagi, karna kau berhutang padaku penjelasan akan ucapanmu barusan. _G'nite love."_ Dikecupnya kening tersebut dengan sayang, perlahan Draco berjalan menjauh dari sisi Harry, masih ada waktu sebelum semuanya menjadi tambah runyam.

Harry tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, dalam mimpinya Harry bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, Harry berharap bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sama saat orang itu mencium keningnya.

 _He was pretending to always be happy, but he felt alone._

 _He was a boy who hurt me and love me, a boy i worry about.-Harry to Draco_

 _I realize that i want to side by your side._

 _I said i was fine being alone but that was not true at all._

 _And i pray that i'm the only one who hurt you.-Draco to harry_

 **End.**


End file.
